This specification relates to managing communications for devices.
Advances in wireless networking and messaging technologies have given users the option of receiving and sending communications in many different formats. In some circumstances, however, a recipient of a communication may prefer to receive and respond to the communication in a format that is different from the one in which the communication was sent.